humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch
Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch is a children's point-and-click adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment for Windows and Macintosh operating systems. The game is the fourth installment in the Freddi Fish series and was released to the public in 1999. Plot As the game opens, Freddi and Luther are on their way to Calico Ranch to meet Freddi's cousin, Calico Catfish, who agreed to teach them to raise hogfish. When they arrive, Cousin Calico tells them that her prized hogfish herd had been rustled (which in Calico's way means "someone came in and took them without asking"). Freddi and Luther offer to help find the hogfish and the rustlers while the sheriff is out of town. After heading into Briny Gulch, the two detectives meet Saltwater Stella, the owner and operator of the local sodaloon. She tells them that two suspicious characters entered the sodaloon the other day. While investigating, Luther finds a note dropped by the rustlers. It mentions a meeting at the Rusty Rustler, a local shipwreck, at high tide. When they arrive at the wreck, Freddi hears the hogfish grunting from inside. A rustler, the slim fish, stops them from entering and mentions that the hideout is for rustlers only. The rustlers are seriously fashion-cautious, so they won't accept Freddi and Luther until they have the proper attire. Using the magazine ad the rustler gave them, Freddi and Luther then set out to find materials for making rustler disguises. Once they have the materials for the rustler disguise, they can get in the wreck and liberate the hogfish. Unfortunately, Luther pops out of the disguise and the rustlers captured Freddi and Luther and places them with the hogfish. The two detectives free the hogfish with the hook attached to the chain. Finally, Freddi and Luther need to find out who the mysterious Mr. Big is (Mr. Big could be anyone of the townfolk who had the idea of hog-napping). Freddi explains that she and Luther passed by one of the townfolk about the plan by rusting the hogfish when they reached the hogfish and find the evidence. And the thief who is Mr. Big explains the whole situation about capturing the hogfish. Freddi says to the culprit that "you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you, it hurts other people." and the culprit learned a valuable lesson. In the end, the rustlers get to have their dream job - hogfish ranching (they are now helping out at Cousin Calico's Ranch). Cousin Calico thank Freddi and Luther for helping everyone and gives a ten gallon hat for Freddi and a five gallon hat for Luther and teaches them how to lasso in order to be Hogfish Ranchers in the Wild West. During the credits, Freddi and Luther sing "Home on the Range". Gameplay The player takes control of Freddi Fish and her friend Luther with the goal of finding the missing hogfish and having fun along the way. There are many environments to point-and-click through as the plot advances. The player searches for clues, collects items and interacts with colorful game characters. The game and story are both dynamic, so every time the game is played the player will have a different experience. Items are collected to help the player solve puzzles. The game contains many different areas to explore: the Briny Gulch town, the sodaloon, the cave and the sunken ship with many rooms. These areas are joined in the middle by Cousin Calico's Ranch. Differs in the Story *The Combination to the Rustler's Hideout is different each time you play. * The Rustler's 10 Gallon Hat is a different colour each time you play. *The Letter on the belt buckle is different each time you play. *The Rustler's will either have a Bow tie or a Bandana each time you play. :*From the shipwreck, if it's a Bow tie, then Freddi and Luther obtain a small can which they must obtain a can of pepper from, whilst if it's a Bandana, they obtain an Air Pump. :*The can of pepper is used to remove a blowfish guarding a cave (which only appears when obtaining the bow tie) where Freddi and Luther will find a Harmonica and the air pump is used to inflate a buoy onto of a Suitcase, both of which can be traded in for either the bow tie or bandana. *Sheriff Shrimp appears at a Different whereabouts each time you play. :*He'll either by hiding under a 10 Gallon Hat in one version near the Spot with Gill Barker, or he'll be tied to a rudder in the other near the spot with U the Mail Snail. *Obtaining the 10 Gallon Hat can either be from flossing it out from Fluke the Whale's teeth with the string obtained from rescuing Sheriff Shrimp, or be giving Sheriff Shrimp his Gold Starfish found in a Cave guarded by a Shark. *The Person that turns out to be Mr. Big is different each time you play, each having a different reasoning. Characters Main Characters *Freddi Fish *Luther *Calico Catfish *Gruntle *Goby and Moray *Apricot (Ape) *Eight Finger Phil *Gill Barker *Hammerhead *Nelson Torso *Orchid *Periwinkle (Perry) *Sahara Slim *Saltwater Stella *Sawfish *Sheriff Shrimp *U Other Characters *E. Tippet *Fluke *Hungry Shark *Puffer *Shady Shark *Elmer Items *The Rustler Fashion Foldout *10-Gallon Hat *Bandana *Bow Tie *Belt Buckle *Letters *Cayenne *Crank Handle *Floss *Gum *Harmonica *Hook *Lemongrass *Mailbox Door *Pepper *Piece of Wood *Purple Sea Urchin *Screwdriver *The Secret Note *Spice Container *Starfish *Suitcase *Tire Pump *Wheel Nut Clues *IOU and Gum *Barbell *Telegram and Ice *Sheet Music Mini-Games *The Nickelodeon *Wanted Poster *Oysteroid Arcade AwardsFreddi Fish 4 Awards and Reviews. Humongous Entertainment. Retrieved 2012-04-21. *The Family PC 100, Family PC, 2000 *Top-Rated Three Star Award, Canadian Toy Testing Council, 2000 *“Top Rated Award,” Family PC, 2000 *“4 out of 5 Apple’s,” iMac Buyer’s Guide, 2000 *“Critic's Choice Award,” Family Life, 2000 *Early Education Interactive Story, ComputED, 1999-00 *“Early Education Interactive Story,” Best Educational Software Award (BESSIE), 1999-00 *“50 Best of ’99 Computer Products,” Computer Journal, 1999 *“Outstanding Achievement in Computer Programs,” Parent’s Guide to Children’s Media, Inc., 1999 *“Best Picks for the Holidays Award,” Choosing Children’s Software, 1999 *“Click of a Mouse: Software Award,” Parent’s Guide to Children’s Media,1999 *“All Star Software Award,” Children’s Software Revue, 1999 *Nell Shipman Award for Production Excellence, Women in Film/Seattle, 1999 *Family Tested-Recommended, FamilyPC, 1999 *“Best of ’99 Edutainment Software,” The Review Zone’s 1999 *“In the Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch, ruthless rustlers have stolen Cousin Calico's prized hogfish. Like previous titles in this series, this one encourages critical thinking.” USA Today *“Great graphics, great sound, and a big dose of whimsey. Freddi scores another win.” FamilyPC *“With its delightfully enchanting characters and superb gameplay, Freddi Fish 4 is a must-have for the diminutive detective in any gamer’s family.” Computer Gaming World Trivia *This is currently the only Freddi Fish game without any cameos of characters in other Humongous Entertainment games. Packaging Artwork Freddi 4 Box.jpg|The original box artwork Freddi 4 Case.png|The original case artwork Freddi 4 Disk.png|The original disk artwork References Category:Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch Category:Freddi Fish series Category:Junior Adventure series Category:1999 games